


Day 6

by damnitscully



Series: 100 words, 100 Drabbles [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Pears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnitscully/pseuds/damnitscully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words, 100 Drabbles</p><p>The Doctor hates pears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 6

The Doctor walked to and fro, rambling technobabble that Martha, who had been waiting for him to get to the bloody point already could barely understand. She watched as his hand absentmindedly dipped into the fruit basket in front of him, and before Martha open her mouth to warn him, the Doctor took a big, juicy bite out of-

“PEARS! I HATE PEARS!” he cried furiously. Martha ran to remove the offending fruit from his hand as he turned to spit his mouthful into her sink. He continued to whine about evil pears as Martha wondered when she turned babysitter.


End file.
